Without You
by Hotohori no Miko
Summary: Misato's life continues after Kaji's death... But wait a sec, what's with that misterious person?


Without You  
Chapter 1  
  
This life, my life  
  
Misato woke that morning feeling dizzy. She had never drank that much in her whole life. Or at least, that was what she thought in that moment as she felt knives picking her temples. She still had red eyes because she spent the last days weeping but she didn't seem to nottice when she looked her reflection in the mirror of her room to check the last details of the clothes she wore. Halfawake as she was, walked to the kitchen to give Pen Pen it's breakfast. It had been just a few days since Kaji's death but it felt like ages for her. She would prefer to stay in her room all day like Shinji did, but her work didn't allow her to do it, so without having breakfast she headed to NERV hq.  
  
While driving, she asked herself if Shinji would go out of his room that day. He had been at his room all day for the last few weeks. He didn't go to the sincro tests or school and didn't go out with his friends either even when most of them had returned to the city after the danger ended. She didn't get Shinji up that morning and felt a bit guilty for it, not as he payed much attention to her when she tried to cheer him up, convince him to go out of the room or the house. As he ignored her she started to do the same to him but it didn't seem to work either and spend her free time locked in her room as him.  
  
Asuka was still missing and they haven't had nottices from her fro days. Misato's little family was completely spread and all the members kept running away from reality living in dreams and dreaming their own nightmares. They had lost all the interest in life. Even Pen Pen was lonely now.  
  
Blaming herself for being a pathetic tutor she was when she saw a silhouette walking slowly trying to reach the other side of the road. Then she realized that she was driving too fast. That made her come back to reality and she jumped in her seat trying to avoid that person but when she looked again it wasn't there anymore.  
  
Still annoyed at the thought of the people like that crossing the road without even looking she reached NERV hq. She prepared coffee though everybody would complain about it. Then Misato sat to wait for Commander Ikari's instructions for the day. He usually sent a list to ger by Ritsuko who would probably argue with her as usual.  
  
Her life seemed boring and predictable that she would gave anything to return to the days when she was still free to hang out all day or to finnaly die to finish with her routine. She began to remember those days and with the memories came Kaji, HER Kaji. She shaked her head, that was imposible, she wasn't young anymore as for run trough the forest or taking a year over. In fact all her friends were married exepting Ritsuko, but she wasn't a person you could see engaged or something. Even if she was Commander Ikari's lover Misato could bet anything that her old friend would never be married.  
  
The only person who gave colour to her predictable life was now death. GAT was she going to do now? She felt lonely and miserable. She wasn't actually all alone, she has Shinji, Ritsuko and Pen Pen, but you can still be alone in the middle of a crowded place because loneliness is not a state but a feeling and somethines thoughts and feeling have nothing to do with eachothers.  
  
Thinking about this Ritsuko Found her and was surprised to see Misato coming early for once. It was the first time in many years. -"You can't forget him, huh, Mayor?" Ritsuko asked seeing her friend with her eyes lost far away and her mind travelling very far. -"I was not thinking about him, Doctor." Misato answered returning to the present. -"And I should suposse that that dark traces under your red eyes are because of Shinji who today didn't come to the tests EITHER." She said sharply but already concentrated in her work always typing in her keyboard. Misato didn't answer for a few seconds then she said -"Don't talk to me like I'm a little girl, Doctor, Shinji don't even go out of his own room I don't think he's coming, but you can go home and try to convince him if you want." Misato sighed. -"It's my duty to remember you, Mayor, that you were the one who offered to live with him and you're his tutor. If you can't organize your own life how are you supossed to deal with a 14 years old boy? If you don't want to be threated like a child then you should stop acting like one." The blonde woman said coldly throwing a bunch of papers on Misato's lap. -"We have a meeting at 11am at the conferences room N° 4." Doctor Akagi said not paying attention at Misato's puppy dog face. She was used to ignore her partner as she was used to all her neko stuff.  
  
Misato looked surprised at the papers. Along with the usual list of work to do there was a report about Asuka wich included recent pictures of her ans the information about her last residence.  
  
Author's notes: Hello!! This is the first fic I write so please don't hate me too much. I don't own Evangelion NERV or any of this. I just own this computer and my imagination. I'm not doing this to make money but to have fun.  
  
I love Kaji and I cried a lot with his death so I decided to write this for him.  
  
English is not my native language so please forgive me if I make a mistake. Please tell me if you find a mistake of any kind. Thank You a lot.  
  
I'll soon translate chapter 2 


End file.
